1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of air safety. More particularly, the invention pertains to the field of parachutes. In still greater particularity, the invention pertains to the type of parachute which is mounted on the seat of the aviator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parachutes which mount on the aircraft seat mechanism are well known. Likewise, parachutes which may be converted from hemispherical canopies to modified hemispheres for gliding are well known, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,779,489 and 3,958,780. Heretofore these designs have been mutually exclusive.
The packing of a seat-mounted parachute requires that the canopy be removed from the seat for inspection and repacking. The removal requires the removal of the risers from the canopy. The risers in this type of parachute mounting remain with the seat.
Further, when deployed, the parachute canopy pulls the risers from the seat at a high velocity. Lanyards and other lines tend to become entangled in the riser support mechanism.